Friends Not really
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: The glee gang doesn't actually meet in Mc Kinley High but in... Nyada. Yes right. We have a glee college-related friendship of them. Like... they didn't know each other before joining Nyada. It's were they interact, where all the romances start, where all the friendships grow bigger. Tike of course but also other pairings... (mentioned from the very first chapter)
1. New York greeting

**Ok so I really thought about it and I really didn't want to do something glee related like follow the plot or something. So I just decided to do something a little bit different. This takes place in New York after Tina's graduation in Mc Kinley High. I repeat. Tina and Mike don't know each other. At least not in person. Hint here. Ok done with the summary. Chapter one is here. **

**Tina's POV**

"Mum relax. Nyada is like ten minutes away from my apartment. I'll be fine. It's not like you haven't been here before with me. You know I'll be fine" I spoke to my mum and her voice came uncertain through the telephone line.

"I know it's just… I was with you back then. Now you're all alone" she complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Mum please I'm not a baby. I'll be fine. I have to go now. I'll call you later" I ended the call and started walking in a hurry. I was already late, even though my college was very close to my apartment. My mum had been calling like every five minutes and I couldn't prepare myself properly. Plus it was a particularly rainy day in NY that day which gave me a great sense of melancholia.

I was used to Lima's temperature but I supposed it would be easy to get used to New York's one too. What I was actually afraid was that New York was so big and scary. I would get lost in here. At first I was so fascinated when I found out I got accepted into Nyada and I was so busy daydreaming about how awesome it would be and that it was the chance of my life that I completely forgot it was not Lima.

I had a friend of mine in Nyada. We used to go to the same school, Mc Kinley High of Ohio but she was a year older than me so she had graduated earlier than me. Her name was Rachel Berry. I knew her since we were little kids and I was going to be her roommate but today she had gone away earlier than me so I had to go to Nyada all by myself. I was kinda terrified.

The only thing that made me feel better was that I was finally doing what I always dreamt. I was going to perform in front of lots of people, I was going to try hard and be famous, show my talent to the world, be who I wanted to be.

I was currently passing from the street when a car passed pretty fast near me and the street's waters fell on me making me completely wet.

"Are you kidding me?" I almost shouted but no one turned to look at me. I kept walking forward wondering if the day could get any worse. It could. Like out of nowhere someone bumped on me making me almost slip on the ground. My bag fell down and so did my temper.

"Watch where you're going damn it!" I shouted this time and a tall blonde boy, with green eyes looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you"

"Yeah like I'm not a whole human in front of you and I'm so small you can't even get to see me" I got my bag off the ground trying to clean it.

"Someone's day has started pretty bad" he commented and I gave him a death glare. Before he could say anything else I walked away from him. I took my cell phone out of my bag and called my friend Rachel.

"Rach where are you I'm freaking out in here" I said when she picked up and I heard her laughing.

"I'm right here you little bee" I heard her voice near me and I turned around to look at her.

"I'm not hugging you cause I'm all wet" I said but she hugged me despite my protest.

"How's your day?"

"Awful. My mum keeps calling me every five seconds, a car drove past me and made me completely wet and a boy nearly fell on me because quote on quote 'He didn't see me' can you believe it?"

"Well Nyada boys have the tendency to not look in front of them. The dancers because they keep imagining their recent or next choreographies and the singers because they're mentally singing" she explained and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah right"

"I'm not kidding" she laughed and took my hand "Come on I gotta show you around. But first I gotta give you something new to wear" she started walking fast and I followed her quickly. She took me to the bathroom and got out of her bag a new shirt and tights, too revealing for my taste.

"Um…" I said but she interrupted me.

"Don't even think about rejecting it. Here that you've came you'll be wearing more of this kind of clothing. Time for a style chance" she smiled and I sighed deeply. I wore her shirt and tights unwillingly and tried to fix my makeup.

"Do you always keep a second change with you?"

"Rule one: Always be prepared for situations like that" she pinched my nose and we got out of the bathroom. I felt really uncomfortable like everyone was looking at me. I had my hair up in a ponytail and with my makeup readjusted I kept walking next to Rachel.

"I feel uncomfortable. Everybody is staring" I whispered to Rachel and she gave me a grin.

"Oh it's because you're a newbie. You'll get used to it don't worry"

"Where are we going now?" I asked her and she winked at me. A couple of minutes later she stopped walking and I looked around me "Tiffany and Co?" I almost shouted when she smirked.

"Yeap. A royal breakfast for you my lady" she grinned and I widened my eyes.

"Are we going to Times Square too?" I laughed and she nodded.

"Not today though. I want to introduce you to some friends of mine" she explained and I suddenly felt stressed "They're some pretty cool guys don't worry" she said. She must have understood from the look on my face that I was kinda scared.

"Ok" I agreed. We went back to Nyada and I separated from her to start my daily program. The classes went pretty well cause they were all singing or acting related. The next day I was going to take the ones that recurred dance.

"Come on Tina we're gonna be late" I heard Rachel's voice and I approached her.

"I'm ready" I told her and she gave me a weird look "What?"

"You're really wearing that? We're going to Callbacks"

"So? It's just a bar"

"No I told you it's not just a bar. It's a bar where Nyada students go. You should go with the flow Tina"

"Well ok but I won't change my style because the others want. Besides... I'm wearing a black dress. It goes with the fashion code"

"It looks more like a gothic fashion style to me not a sexy, ready to steal hearts one"

"Well I'm not looking for possible victims so don't worry about me"

We ended up being a little late cause we argued for a couple more minutes about my appearance but I won. When we went in the bar the loud music hit my ears. It was refreshing so to say.

"Hey Quinn! Hey girl. Where is Santana?" I heard Rachel shout and the blonde girl in front of her smiled.

"She's on her way. Who's the girl?"

"She's Tina. My friend I've been talking to you about"

"Nice to meet you" she smiled to me and I gave her my hand.

"Me too" I responded and smiled. I met plenty of girls and boys so I tried to smile a lot and don't show like I was trembling from stress. Quinn, Santana and Mercedes were one year older than me just like Rachel. I also met two newbies just like me. The girl's name was Brittany and she was Santana's girlfriend and the other one was Blaine who had a boyfriend named Kurt and he was like the male best friend of Rachel. I saw the blonde guy that hit me that morning talking to Mercedes but I couldn't understand if he was her boyfriend or not. I mentally made a note to ask Rachel later.

We sat there and we were listening to different students singing when I saw a boy probably around my age. He was tall and we shared the same brown asian eyes. He looked at me and smiled and damn was he handsome. I caught myself smiling too but I quickly looked away embarrassed and red. He was extremely good-looking. His dark hair was shining and his smile…. His smile was like heaven. I swallowed hard and Rachel looked at me. I told her nothing was wrong. When we reached home that night I still couldn't forget this handsome boy. I literally couldn't take him out of my mind.

"Earth calls Tina, hello" said Rachel and I smiled at her.

"So yeah tell me is this blondie who hit me in the morning Mercedes' boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah he totally is. Hey did you see Finn? Did you see the way he looked at me?" she went on about her flirt and I nodded "He's not here in Nyada but Quinn's boyfriend, Puck who's studying here in Nyada and is the same age as me, he's his friend and we met and he's so cute"

"Whoa hold on I didn't see Puck there"

"Actually he was. He was making out with Quinn" she grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok so… I have to meet a lot of new people huh? Nyada is huge"

"You'll get used to it" she changed in her pajamas and sat on her bed. I wanted to ask her about the pretty boy I saw in the bar but thinking about it better she would keep me awake all night to tell her what exactly happened between us, how exactly he looked like to see if she knew him and every single expression of his face while looking at me. No thanks.

I may have never asked her about him but the sure thing was that I dreamt of him that night. He had the same amazing voice I imagined and he was a singer like me and we sang a duet and then he kissed me and… I woke up.

"Damn it" I whispered low enough that Rachel wouldn't wake up. After getting a glass of water for myself and a lot of thinking, I realized he might not be in Nyada but he could actually be a friend of a student in here. I immediately pouted but I couldn't do anything right?

Still the thought of not seeing him again was quite unpleasant.

**Sorry ok? I just needed to give them something big. Also as you see I feature my preferred couples Samcedes, Quick, Klaine, Brittana, Finchel (it was so hard writing about Finn. Only the mention of him hurts) and more couples are coming up. And of course my beloved tike. Duh. Ok I hope you like it. Please review. If it's a bad idea I won't continue it but I would really like to continue it so please review? Ok for me? With cherry on the top? Ok thanks! Byeee!**


	2. Not a love interest ok?

**Ok sooo I received two reviews and a couple of follows. Not as many as I expected but anyway. Since I have some readers I'll continue with the story and hopefully more people will see and** **like it! Of with chapter 2!**

**Tina's POV**

"Wake up already! We're gonna be late!" Rachel shouted in my ear and I frowned.

"Five more minutes" I murmured hiding my face in the pillow but suddenly my blanket disappeared and I froze "Gimme my blanket back" I whined and opened my eyes reluctantly.

"No. Get up" was the only thing Rachel told me going away with my warm blanket.

"Ugh fine. You're so bossy" I got up and went to the bathroom. When I arrived at the living room it smelled like warm coffee.

"Here" said Rachel giving me a cup and I took it with gratitude "What's your program for today?" she asked and I sat on the couch next to her.

"I have two dancing lessons, then an acting lesson, then… I don't remember"

"Ok all you have to know is about Cassandra July. Listen to me carefully. She is a bitch, she will make you feel very, very bad, she will torture you. But she's not a bad person" she explained and I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said she's a bitch?"

"On the outside. But on the inside she's a good woman. She just plays it hard cause she wants to push you and motivate you and make you take risks and all. And she tries to do it with the bad way which means humiliate you, tell you you're not gonna make it and things like that. Listen to her, she has some great advice for you and try to tolerate her. Try as hard as you can, it won't be enough for her, but that way you're gonna make a great progress"

"Ok" I said nervously. I wasn't THAT good at dancing. Sure I had taken some ballet classes and I knew several different styles but I was an amateur.

"Now all the other classes are a piece of cake for you. Just pay attention to her more than the others. And find someone who's gonna be your pairing for the whole year if possible. You will have to learn to work with him so that you both advance together. I didn't do it and I was always not good enough for every different partner Mrs. July chose for me"

"I'll try to find one but you know I don't socialize that easily with people"

"Well, time to change that too. We're talking about your future Tina. You made it good enough to get into this college, now you have to fight to stay in it" she winked at me and got up to get ready. I stayed on the couch a little bit more before she started yelling again we were going to be late.

It was when I was walking with Rachel in the hallway that I saw Sam, the blonde guy from the other day and he smiled at me cheerfully.

"Hey girls? How are you? "

"Hey Sam" answered Rachel smiling.

"Hi! Fine thanks! What do you have now?" I asked back and he answered with a full grin.

"Singing, you?"

"Dancing. But then I 've got acting"

"Seems like I'll join you there. See ya!"

"Bye" I waved at him and Rachel smiled.

"See that's what I want from you. Be social and everything is gonna be fine"

"I'm trying" I smiled and we parted with a hug. I got into my class and saw several girls and some boys waiting so I went in a corner and stood next to them.

"Tina? That's your name right?" I heard someone say my name and when I turned around I saw Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey yeah you're Blaine right?" I said and he kissed my cheek to greet me.

"I'm so happy I found someone I know in here. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. A little bit nervous though"

"Don't. I'm pretty sure you're great" he complimented me and I giggled. In that moment a blonde woman came in the class.

"Alright everybody get in line" she said and sounded like she was bored but we got in line quickly. She checked us all one by one, called some girls with the wrong name but didn't pay that much attention to me. She stopped in front of Blaine who was next to me.

"You must be…"

"Blaine Anderson" answered Blaine all smiling and she looked at him not that amused.

"Lesson number one: never interrupt me. Lesson number two: stop grinning at me like that" she said but continued looking at the rest of the students.

"She's nice" he whispered ironically in my ear and I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Ok so due to recent lack of male dancers this year I'm gonna use some of the second grade ones. Don't worry newbies they won't go hard on your butt. At first…" said Mrs. July and I rolled my eyes. Thank god she didn't see me "Come in" she literally shouted and a few boys came in the classroom. The first ones I saw seemed very friendly but I tried to stay as close to Blaine as I could. Mrs. July ordered us to make pairings and I sighed. I didn't want to dance with any of the second grades. They seemed too experienced even though they were just a year older than me. I was thinking about asking Blaine to be my permanent partner so that I could be with someone I was already friends with and it wouldn't be that awkward.

"Hello" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see the person who was talking to me.

Holy shit. You've got to be kidding me.

"Hi" I murmured looking at the boy in front of me and he smiled.

"My name is Mike Chang. Would you like to be my partner?" he asked and he was… gorgeous. And really hot. As I remembered him from the bar. Now that I was seeing him from a closer distance he was very, very handsome. I mentally smacked myself cause I was looking at him almost drooling and I cleared my throat in order to answer.

"I'm Tina Cohen Chang"

"Oh so we have the same last name?" he smiled taking my hands and leading me in the middle of the room.

"Not exactly. Mine is Cohen Chang. Yours is Chang. Plain" I said wanting to slap myself for my stupid remark.

"Right. Nice to meet you" he grinned and made the first step towards me making my right leg go back. We started dancing slowly finding our confidence together.

"I saw you at the bar the other day" I tried to make a conversation in order to calm myself because he was looking me in the eyes. I knew that's what dancers did. They looked each other in the eyes but his stare was more like undressing me, not starring at a co-dancer who just got to know.

"Same. You were very beautiful" he commented and I blushed "I'm not saying that you're not now" he added and I almost laughed with his rushed tone.

"Rachel didn't really agree with my outfit" I said and the added "Rachel Berry. You know the brunette I'm always with"

"I know her. We're kinda friends" he smiled and I nodded. The steps were getting a little bit harder but I managed to cope with "But I don't agree with her. It made you seem different form all the other girls. Special"

"It was a black outfit Mike. Nothing special" I answered rolling my eyes and his name burned my tongue. I liked saying his name.

"It wasn't like the others. Nyada girls usually wear black clothes but not like this one. This is like… more gothic. Another style"

"That's what Rachel hates about it. She says since I got to New York I gotta have a makeover" I rolled my eyes and he nodded.

"The famous rumor about New York. And it's not bad to get a makeover. It's a new start of life in here. But you're also not obligated to do so. You can do whatever you want"

"A lot of chit-chat I see in here and I don't like it. I didn't bring you here to make a discussion" said Mrs. July next to us and I lowered my head. Mike just smiled at her.

"But we're dancing" he said and she gave him with a meaningful look.

"I'm screwed" I whispered when she walked away and he laughed.

"No you're not. She's not mad or anything. She knows we're actually working in here" he kept moving and I followed him easily.

"You are an awesome dancer" I admitted and that was the first time I saw him blushing.

"Thanks. You're not bad either"

"Nah… I'm more of a singing/acting person" I made a face and he looked adoringly at me.

"I would love to hear you sing. I'm not much of a singer, I mean I can sing but I'm not that good. My thing is the dancing. More than any other subject. But I'm curious now. I think I'm gonna come hear you during your singing lesson" he said and I widened my eyes.

"You what?" I murmured and he smiled.

"Yeah why is it bad that I wanna hear you sing?" he asked all too innocent and I shook my head.

"No. I'm just more nervous now than I already was"

"Oh come on… Stop with the stressing part. You're here to have fun and fulfill your dream. Stress is not allowed in here" he dipped me down and slowly let me get up again.

"Ok enough for today. You have to know that the partner you chose today is gonna be your permanent. No exceptions allowed" announced Mrs. July and both Mike and I stood there looking at each other.

"So I guess I'm gonna see you around?" he said and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure" that was a brilliant answer really.

"Hey, ninja are you coming?" shouted a boy, addressing the name at Mike.

"I have to go. I hope I'll see you again soon" he caressed my cheek with his hand and then quickly got away. I stood there staring at him trying not to let my jaw drop on the ground.

"Someone got a new love interest" murmured Blaine next to me and I opened my mouth to say something but the only thing that came off was a laugh. I slapped his arm playfully and we both got out of the class laughing. Still I made clear to him that I didn't get a love interest. Cause Mike was not my love interest. He just happened to be hot, and handsome and perfect. See?

**Please review. Please? Please?  
Oh and tell me if you want to see something specific in this story that you haven't seen to the rest of the tike stories.**


	3. The owe in your eyes

**Omg I'm so so so so so sorry for updating so late! Please don't get mad at me I just had some personal troubles but I'm here now so I hope I didn't disappoint you much! I'm beginning immediately with the chapter. Off to chapter 3 then! Enjoy!**

**Tina's POV**

"No way. Get it out of your mind" I almost shouted at Rachel while getting inside our apartment.

"Why? Oh come on don't be such a kid. Why don't you let me help?" she shouted back irritated and I gave her a death glare.

"I don't want you to mess up with my things. If I want to talk to him and come closer to him you should let me do so myself"

"If I let you do so yourself, you will never befriend him or tell him you like him. I know him. I know Mike Chang, I can help you"

"I don't need your help. Don't mess things up. And I never said I liked him"

"Oh come on now, you're talking about him all day, you're so dreamy that you didn't even hear half the things I told you about Finn's visit today and you constantly zone off. This is you when you like someone"

"Ok what if I do like him? That doesn't seem that I'm gonna do something"

"See that's why I want to take the situation in my hands!"

"No I won't let you. This is between him and me. You won't intervene or else I won't talk to you again" I threatened her and she opened her mouth surprised.

"I can't believe you Tina Cohen Chang you're so stubborn" she spat out and went into the bathroom letting me finally collapse on my bed. Despite denying it I really couldn't stop thinking about Mike Chang today. It was like... every time I was trying to thing something else he always popped up it my head and I couldn't do anything about it. But letting Rachel deal with him… no I couldn't let her. Rachel was the kind of person that always rushed with things and I was sure she would ruin everything.

"Not that I won't ruin everything by not talking to him" I murmured and Rachel came out of the bathroom.

"Nevertheless, if you don't hurry up you might lose him. He has many "fans" waiting for a single glance of his" she looked at me meaningfully but I ignored her. Ok what if he had many girls following him? If he liked me he should have been able to wait for me. Right?

Yeah not exactly. And the proof was the next day when I stepped into Nyada only to see a bunch of girls talking and laughing like crazy. They were following someone and at first I thought it was all childish and stuff but then I saw that this someone was indeed Mike walking with his friends Kurt and Santana. Yeah it was lame but I followed them too with a little bit of distance so that I didn't look like those silly girls in front of me. Suddenly they stopped but I was careful enough to not look surprised and kept walking.

"Tina?" I heard his voice and I turned around trying to look surprised.

"Oh hey guys how are you?" I greeted them and all of them smiled at me.

"Hey girl! What are you doing here?" asked Santana and I smiled kindly.

"I'm looking for Rachel do you know where I'm going to find her?" I asked trying hard not to look at Mike in the eyes and just focus on Santana and Kurt.

"Yeah sure I think I saw her walking straight in Mrs. Tibideaux's office"

"Oh ok I guess I'll speak to her later then" I made a face and started walking away.

"Hey Tina. Come hang with us while waiting for her" offered Mike and both Santana and Kurt nodded happily.

"Um… Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to interrupt" I bit my lower lip and they laughed.

"Are you kidding girl? Come on" said Kurt and I smiled.

"Ok then" I joined them and I saw some of the girls looking at me weirdly. I looked back sighing and Mike put his hand on my lower waist.

"Don't mind them. It's not usual for newbies to get to hang out with upper students that's why they're so jealous"

"I thought they were jealous because they didn't get to speak to you and I did" I raised my eyebrow making him laugh.

"Yeah hey Chang you have a lot of fans this year not that you didn't have earlier but now the catalog is looooong" teased Santana making him roll his eyes.

"You know I'm not interested" he stated and Kurt squealed.

"There's my boy" he said when he saw Blaine walking towards us and pecked his lips.

"Hi guys. Hey Tey-Tey" said Blaine and he gave me a hug.

"Hey Blainey days" I smiled at him and I saw Mike with the corner of my eye looking at us. Soon Sam joined us too and when he saw me he picked me up and span me around making me laugh. He high-fived Blaine and greeted the others with a smile before trying to find his girlfriend Mercedes.

"You sure know a lot of people despite being a newbie" I heard Mike's voice and I shrugged.

"Rachel advised me to be very social and make friends in order survive in here"

"You seem to know them good"

"Well no. Good no. But we're friends and every day I get to know them even more"

"Well maybe we have to get to know each other more too" he grinned and I gave him a shy smile.

"Come on guys. Let's all be gossipers and wait for Berry to see what Mrs. Tibideaux wanted her" said Santana and seeing Quinn she invited her over too. In the end we all gathered together in the dance choir and sat on the floor. I saw Brittany, Santana's girlfriend kiss her cheek and I smiled.

"Ok why don't we sing a song all together?" asked Quinn and everybody cheered.

"Yeah if you let this damn phone down maybe we will" said Mercedes while sitting in Sam's embrace.

"I'm talking with Puck girl" answered Quinn smiling.

"Someone's gonna have a great night tonight" said Kurt and everybody laughed.

"Hey what about our new member. Hey Tina you sing something" proposed Mercedes and I saw all eyes immediately turn to look at me.

"Yeah Lady, sing something" said Blaine and I chuckled.

"Mr. Anderson you're being very inappropriate. You can't call me just Lady… I'm a Queen" I joked and got up receiving cat calls and claps from all of my friends "And now if you may I would like to borrow you for a moment" I smiled and he stood up. I asked him to play the piano for me and he grinned widely "Ok let's see" I stood in front of my friends and waited from Blaine to start the music. Then I started singing.

"I don't know how to love him  
What to do, how to move him  
I've been changed, yes really changed  
In these past few days, when I've seen myself,  
I seem like someone else" I looked at my friends and I saw Mercedes opening her mouth from happiness.

"Oh I love this songggg" whispered Brittany and I tried not to smile and ruin the song.

"I don't know how to take this  
I don't see why he moves me  
He's a man. He's just a man  
And I've had so many men before,  
In very many ways,  
He's just one more" I continued and for the first time I looked at Mike. He looked at me in owe. He seemed lost and I looked away so that I wouldn't lose myself in his eyes too. My gaze moved to Kurt who was grinning.

"Should I bring him down?  
Should I scream and shout?  
Should I speak of love,  
Let my feelings out?  
I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?" I closed my eyes losing eye contact with everyone. Sometimes you need that to see yourself and only yourself. To feel what you're singing. To see what you need to see.

"Don't you think it's rather funny,  
I should be in this position  
I'm the one who's always been  
So calm, so cool, no lover's fool,  
Running every show  
He scares me so" I opened my eyes again and found everyone looking at me speechless. I captured with the corner of my eye Sam taking a video of me but I ignored him.

"I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?  
What's it all about?" I sang taking two steps back going closer to the piano.

"Yet, if he said he loved me,  
I'd be lost. I'd be frightened  
I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope" I looked on the ground in order to not look to that special someone who hadn't taken his eyes from me all this time.

"I'd turn my head. I'd back away  
I wouldn't want to know  
He scares me so  
Ooh, I want him so  
I love him so" I sang the last part with my eyes closed again and when I heard the music stop I opened them to find them looking at me. I heard clapping but no one of them was actually clapping so I turned around only to see Rachel with Mrs. Tibideaux.

"Singing without me?" asked Rachel and came to hug me tightly. I looked at her nervously when she left me.

"That was a beautiful rendition of the song. Keep up the good work" said Mrs. Tibideaux and went away without saying anything else. I stayed there with my mouth and eyes open while Rachel started jumping up and down while hugging me.

"What was that? You didn't warn me. Oh my god" I told her and I heard the others laughing.

"You did amazing girl. You sure are on the watch list right now" said Mercedes and I sat down on the ground with Rachel.

"I wasn't even prepared. I hadn't warmed up. It wasn't that good" I went on putting my face in my hands.

"Tina. You were magnificent" I heard Mike's voice and I sensed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah girl cheer up come on she said you were good. Come on group hug" said Santana and all my friends hugged me.

"Ok Queen T, that was amazing now we have to make sure she hears you again sometime" said Blaine and I looked at him rolling my eyes. I didn't fail to notice that Mike's hand was still on my shoulder and I bit my lip. My friends started humming like we had planned before and I looked at them happily.

"Stop looking at me" I whispered at Mike low enough so that no one else could hear us.

"I can't. I had told you before that I wanted to hear you sing and now that I did, I hope I would have heard you earlier" he said and I turned to look at him smiling.

"Well, if you like it that much we have to sing together someday"

"No" he laughed "I'm not that a good singer. I'm better at humming" he said and I shook my head.

"You're not the one to tell. I have to hear your voice too"

"I'm not that comfortable with that" he smirked and I shrugged.

"That's your problem" I teased him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" he said and we both laughed.

I saw Rachel watching us smiling but I didn't care about it that time. I felt that pleasant feeling in my stomach cause I knew he kept on looking at me. In a way that was making me feel happy. Not uncomfortable at all.

Extremely happy, and flying in the sky and running around like a little girl and shouting from joy.

Maybe being friends like that at first was what I needed. I needed to see if he really cared about me or if I was just a simple crush or a girl to come and go.

The next days said so. He would buy me coffee, he would smile at me with his beautiful smile and he would offer to help me with whatever I wanted. He was there for me without pressure just trying to gain my confidence and maybe… love.

And when I said he would help me in anything… I meant anything. So when I said something like that: "I need you to help me with something that is gonna be kinda risky" he was already in.

"Whatever it is… Tell me"

And I did.

**Didn't mention Finn a lot. It was too hard but I promise next time I'm gonna include him more in the story… Here's a virtual hug for us all glee fans. It is a tough period for us but we gotta keep up. I love you guys! I hope you're all good. **


	4. Waiting for you

**I know. Please don't be mad. It's really not my fault. My computer is so stupid I hate it. It turns on and off whenever it decides and I… sorry. **

**Tina's POV**

"Okay chica I know you like him and he likes you too so what's the problem? You too are perfect for each other" I saw Santana sitting next to me and I raised my head to look at her directly in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her raising my eyebrow. If only Rachel talked to her…

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why don't you make a move?" she kept on and I licked my lips.

"Ok Santana I don't know what you have in your mind and I really don't care right now since I have a huge choreography to learn and I have no time in imagining things that are not true" I gave her a meaningful look and got up from my seat. She followed me immediately and I sighed.

"So you're seeing him right now? Now is your chance"

"Santana. Stop. Leave me alone" I rolled my eyes and I felt her hand catching my arm and turning me around.

"It's been almost a month since you came here. You know he's a good boy" she said in a smooth voice and I exhaled deeply.

"I believe you. Can I go now?"

"Yeah you can go. Just keep in your mind that he won't always be there waiting for you" she pointed out signing me with her finger and then walked away. I walked the other way quickly realizing I was late for my practice with Mike. Once I got in the dance room he was already there spinning around. I leaned to the door frame looking at him. He was so concentrated yet free and beautiful. It was clear that when he moved he would forget about anything else and just be himself. I liked that about him. He would lose himself in his world and if it would be possible he would stay there dancing day and night. It would be a world without problems, or anxieties. It would be amazing.

"You're late" he said turning around and I smiled.

"Sorry" I walked forward and passed him to let my bag on the ground and catch my hair in a ponytail.

"Cute" he commented when my ponytail bounced a little bit and I chuckled.

"Let's get to work" I said and I began warming up. When I finished warming up we began with the choreography.

"This is so great. It's gonna be awesome" he said two hours later resting on the floor.

"I hope so. We've worked our butt in this" I said before taking a sip from my water.

"When are the rest coming?"

"I think in a couple of minutes they should be here" I said looking at the clock.

"You know… when you asked me some time ago to do something risky with you I didn't think exactly about dancing" he teased me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah a full choreography, with a lot of back-up dancers, not only you and me, in front of Cassandra July, one of the most unsatisfied persons in the world plus the fact that I'm here only a month or so, with no actual experience or much work-out. Well yeah I personally find it risky for both of us. Me cause if I choke I'm screwed, you because you have already a good fame and if I choke or do bad they will think bad of you too"

"Oh come on. Are you kidding me? You are great. Everyone knows it. It's not like you've given a bad impression to anyone. And it doesn't matter that you just came here. The thing is that you are good and that's a fact" he smiled and I grinned at him "So… what are you doing today after practice?" he asked and I frowned.

"I uh… I 'm meeting a friend of mine" I bite my lower lip and he nodded.

"Tell her greetings from me" he answered but I could see he was disappointed. To be honest I didn't have any plans. It was just a scary thought to be alone with him. It was ok in here while dancing and stuff but when we would be out I wouldn't know what to do, what to say, how to behave. And the most important of all. What if he found me boring and didn't want to talk me after that ever again?

"Hey Tina, Mike we're here" said a girl I'd been working with these past days and behind her I saw the rest of our back-up dancers. With that we stepped into work again focusing on our performance. It was hard and difficult. Mike had designed the choreography to be extra demanding. Any mistake would cost us. I began with the other girls dancing around the boys and I let Mike dip me slowly and then bring me up again in his embrace. My left leg passed slightly near his, touching it for a short second and when his hand caught mine to bring me back to him I rested one hand on his chest. I moved it slowly till his abs –my favorite part of the choreography so to say- while his right hand traveled down my leg.

Mike had that habit of forcing you to always look him in the eyes. Like he never said so or whatever, but once I met his eyes I couldn't look anywhere else.

"You did the step wrong again" he whispered smiling at me and I sighed.

"Shit. I'm so sorry" I said trying to keep up with the rest of the others.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked spinning around and then catching me again.

"Nah just stupid thoughts. I'm sorry I swear I won't forget it when we show it to Mrs. July"

"I know you won't" he nodded with a kind smile in his face and we continued the choreography without speaking again.

"And three, two, one"

It was the millionth time doing this choreography and I'd started getting tired. My legs hurt so bad and I could feel my body lose its energy like slow down, dance bad and being clumsy. I wasn't the only one.

"Come on guys after that we go home. Put some effort" said Mike and I mentally jumped from joy. Finally we would call it a day. I gave all my energy for the last time and when the music ended we all collapsed on the floor "Tired much?" asked Mike and I nodded hiding my face with my hair. That was when he put some hair behind my ear to see me better and I turned to look at him "You did great" he told me caressing my cheek and then he got up to congratulate the rest of the dancers.

I was packing my things slowly when I figured we were alone in the dance room again. He was waiting for me. What a gentleman.

"You didn't have to wait for me" I said when I got closer to him ready to leave.

"Nah it's ok" he responded and before I could answer I heard a girly voice.

"Hey Mike. What are you doing here so late at night?"

It was a brunette girl with green eyes. She looked all too confident and flirty. Also super arrogant. She didn't even care to give me a look and of course she was looking straight at Mike.

"Hey Chloe. What's up?" he said politely and showed slightly uninterested. The girl literally shoved me away and took my place making me give her a death glare.

"Oh sorry? I didn't see you there?" she gave me a fake smile and I gave her a disgusted look. She ignored me and looked at Mike "I'm good but I will be better if you agree to go get a drink with me" she smiled at him and I took my phone out to send a message to Rachel.

"_He won't always be there waiting for you_" that's what Santana had told me but it was clear he was there for me enough, waiting to be rescued from the wolves.

"Darling" I said with a sweet voice "I'm sorry to sadden you but he's not available for your sorry ass. Now move it" I signed at her with my hand and I saw Mike widen his eyes at me. So did this Chloe.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked disgusted and I laughed.

"I'm Tina Cohen Chang. But I'm afraid to say I'm not pleased to meet you" I looked at her with hate and she looked at Mike.

"Yeah whatever, when you get away from this witch call me babe, bye" she said and started walking away when I heard Mike's voice.

"Hey Chloe" he said and I turned around to look at him in disbelief. What was he doing?

"Yeah?" she said with a huge grin on her face making me wanna puke.

"You'll be waiting for a long time" he said and Chloe opened her mouth to say something then closed it and went away at full speed.

"I'm so disgusted by all of them right now. Isn't there any normal girl in this college or something?" I nearly shouted getting off the building with him following me.

"Unfortunately, there are only a few" he shrugged.

"Yeah seems like it" I said and he smiled.

"Anyway, thanks for that" he said making both of us laugh "so I guess… I should wish you to have fun or something?"

It was now or never. Well, he seemed able to wait for me as long as I wanted but maybe I didn't want him to stay so far away from me anymore?

"Actually my plans got cancelled" I said signing at my cell phone.

"You're free?" he asked and I nodded "Then would you like to join me?" he offered and I smiled.

"If the offer is still up" I said and with that he took my hand and we walked to his car.

**I know it's short, I promise I'll update sooner. Meanwhile, go there w w w. peopleschoice pca/ nominations/ ?pollId=130018 and click the other choice and In the gap write: Jenna Ushkowitz and vote. As much times as you can please do it, maybe Jenna will be nominated for the people's choice awards and she deserves this so much ok? Thanks! See ya soon.**


	5. A chance worth waiting

**See? I'm back all too fast! Chapter 5 is here for you. Enjoy!**

"Were are we going?" I asked curious.

"I figured after so much practice it would be nice to eat something what do you think?"

"Oh I definitely need some energy right now. My feet hurt so bad"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it quickly. The more you practice the best you'll be. And there's no way that won't happen cause let's face it you're at Nyada and in here you can't ever stop developing. You shouldn't stop developing to be honest cause everyone will get better than you and that's bad cause you need to be one of the best ones if not the best one"

"I know… I've had been thinking a lot you know all this months and I risked auditioning for Nyada. I wasn't quite sure if I would make it in here but when I saw I did, then it got worse. I may be good at singing but I'm also interested in acting and I definitely need a lot of work at dancing"

"Hey don't stress, it's gonna be ok. They only thing you need to do in all of them is practice. Singing, dancing and acting. That's how it's done here in Nyada"

"I know. And I'll try the hardest. Now that we're talking about singing though…" I said with a meaningful look at him "to get into Nyada you do need to have a good voice"

"Not apparently. My main score here is dancing and some acting… But singing nuh I'm too weak at that. Mrs. Tibideaux also came to see me dancing not singing. That's why I got here" he admitted and I bite my lower lip.

"Didn't you just say that you have to be good at everything to be one of the best in here?" I asked and he opened his mouth to say something then closed it and smiled defeated.

"You caught me" he said and I laughed.

"Ok I have an idea. Let's make a deal" I proposed and he looked at me curiously "I will help you with your singing and you will help me with the dancing" I said and he smiled looking troubled.

"Uh… I don't know…"

"Oh come on it will be fun. We'll help each other and we're both gonna be amazing"

"You are already amazing" he said and I put my head down smiling shyly.

"Thanks. You too" I said lowly and saw he smile "But come on. We can try it and if we see it doesn't work out then we can stop" I proposed and he breathed heavily.

"Ooookay but I reassure you I'm not even good enough at practicing scales"

"You'll be" I said grinning and he shook his head smiling.

A quarter later he parked outside a restaurant and we got out of the car. He opened the door for me and I thanked him before a waiter came to us and asked us if we wanted a seat.

"Yes please" I said and he smiled at me. Weird. He drove us to a table near a fireplace and Mike helped me sit dragging my chair.

"What a gentleman" I commented and he laughed.

"Only because the waiter is trying to steal my singing partner" he pointed out and I looked at him teasingly.

"Yeah right" I rolled my eyes taking my jacket off "This is a really nice place. It's very warm and friendly"

"It's a restaurant I always wanted to go but never had time" he nodded. The waiter came again handing us the menus.

"I'll be back in a second to take your orders" I heard him say but didn't look at him cause I was already opening the menu. I was starving.

"What do you want?" he asked and I frowned.

"I'm in-between some of the dishes. But I think I'll go with mac and cheese" I chose and he signed the waiter to come.

"Are you ready?" asked the waiter and we nodded.

"Mac and cheese for the lady and burger and fries for me" said Mike and I smiled.

"Something to drink?" asked the waiter looking at me and I shrugged.

"Just water" I said and Mike nodded.

"Thank you very much" smiled the waiter and went away. Mike sighed and I looked at him curious.

"What's up?" I asked and he signed at the waiter who was looking at me. When he saw I looked at him he turned around and got lost in the kitchen. I shrugged and turned my look at the fireplace.

"So… what's up on your life? I know you're living with Rachel…" he said and I smiled.

"Yeah we're roommates. Actually I've known her for a couple of years. She's my best friend and it makes me happy that we 're here together studying what we love" I answered honestly and he nodded "What about you?"

"I live by my own. I 'm renting an apartment twenty minutes away from Nyada but I don't have any roommates. I'm all alone"

"How can you? I would freak out if I was in here all alone"

"I know. At first it was strange and difficult but now I'm quite used to it. It's not that bad as it sounds"

"Don't you feel lonely?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Maybe sometimes. But it's not like I have another chance. I knew from the start that by coming here I would be alone"

"Do you miss your family a lot?"

"A little bit. But you know we have conversations in skype and they call me like every day or so… So it's not that bad"

"I've been away for like a month and I miss mine very much" I almost whispered and his hand touched mine from across the table.

"Don't worry, time passes quickly. Soon enough it will be Christmas and you'll be back in Ohio to see everyone"

"I hope so. Wait… where are you from?"

"Ohio. But I wasn't in your school obviously. And I didn't compete to any competition like regionals etc because I was pushed to stay in the football team without entering any other clubs"

"And how was it that you didn't choose the glee club of your school?" I asked curious and he shrugged.

"My father wasn't that supportive back then. Now that he's understood that I'm not gonna do anything but what I already chose, he's chiller and doesn't hate me that much"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you at all. I'm sure he understands and appreciates your gift" I smiled and he grinned.

"So your parents are supportive of you at all costs?"

"Yeah. They always helped me with everything I wanted to do and when I told them what I was planning they agreed and gave me their blessing"

"That's really good" he said and I nodded. We stood in silence for a couple of minutes just listening to the low music and feeling the warmth of the fireplace.

"It's really beautiful in here. I'm glad I came with you today" I smiled and he shrugged.

"Maybe we can make it more than a onetime thing?" he asked and my heart started beating fast. He was asking me on a date. Or another date? Was that supposed to be a date or what?

"I'd love to" I answered honestly and a bright smile lightened his face. Suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere in front of my face. It was the waiter who had brought the water, bread and our plates.

"Here you go. Would you like something else?" he asked and I shook my head without looking at him.

"No thank you if we need anything we'll call you" said Mike and the waiter left without another word.

"He might be the only negative thing in this wonderful place" I whispered and Mike's eyes widened.

"You detest him"

"Well no… It's just he's kinda annoyed"

"You're annoyed by him" he said full-heartily and I raised my eyebrow.

"Why the happiness?"

"I thought for a moment I was losing my girl to him" he admitted and I laughed. Wait… His girl… He meant me.

"Not for a single moment" I said and we began eating.

The rest of the night was wonderful proving me I was a fool for being afraid of being uncomfortable with him. He was a true gentleman, he even paid for my mac and cheese even if I insisted paying for myself and on top of that he ordered an amazing dessert with chocolate, cookies, banana and cream.

"This is the best dessert I've ever had. And I'm so full" I said when we arrived outside my apartment making him laugh.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had fun too. Mostly with the waiter's look when you passed your hand through mine when we were leaving"

"Oh my god. His face was priceless. Thank you so much for everything" I smiled and he looked at me adoringly.

"You're welcome. Uh.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked and I bite my lower lip.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow morning. You'll find me next to Rachel" I teased him and he laughed.

"Well I heard she's planned with the rest of the girls to go for bowling or something like that. Will you join them?"

"Well, it depends"

"From what?"

"If I find something more alluring to do, I might decide to not join them"

"Is coffee with me alluring enough?"

"Absolutely" I leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his cheek making him smile "Good night" I whispered and got out of the car. Before I got into the apartment I turned and saw him looking at me from inside the car with a way that made me want to go back to the car and kiss him passionately. I closed the door.

Nuh I'm kidding. I got in the car again. His smile glowing in the dark was all I saw before connecting my lips to his.

And man... it felt so right.

**Review please!**


	6. So close to the truth

**Quickly off with chapter 6!**

I decided to avoid telling Rachel about what happened between me and Mike the other night so I wouldn't have her asking repeatedly questions. Still, when I got into Nyada and saw Mike I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. He smiled back and approached me with our friends.

"Hey asian girl" Santana greeted me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hello to you too Santana" I answered and Brittany hugged me tightly.

"I missed you" she said and I smiled.

"Thank you. I missed you too. Are you gonna come to the dances classes? You have already lost three"

"I know. But now I'm ok I'm gonna come and I won't lose the presentation of the performances either. I've been working with my partner privately" she responded and I raised my eyebrow.

"Ok. I'm curious to see what you've been working at all this time" I smiled and noticed that Mike was looking at me with a look full of expectation "What?" I asked him and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You didn't greet me yet" he said half serious, half joking.

"Hi" I said on the verge of laughing and I noticed Santana looking at us curiously.

"Oh hey Kurt!" I heard Brittany and I saw her dragging Santana from the hand to lead her to where Kurt was.

"Why are you still looking at me?" I asked Mike laughing and he pouted.

"Just a plain hi?" he said and I nodded.

"What did you expect?" I asked and he shrugged.

"A tiny kiss on the cheek?" he proposed and I got on the top of my toes to plant a little kiss on his cheek "Hmm yeah that's better" he said and went away just like that.

"He is crazy" I whispered giggling and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you speaking on your own?" I heard Blaine's voice beside me and I jumped from surprise.

"No I was just thinking. Very, very loud" I blushed a little bit and followed him to the corridor.

"So have you been working out with Mike for Mrs. July's performance?"

"Yeah totally. Who's your partner?"

"A girl named Kim. She's good but we don't agree in everything. Like I want the song to be something normal and she wants it to be a hard rock one"

"Huh? A hard rock in Nyada? That must be seen" I teased him and he laughed.

"Yeah you won't. I finally managed to make her change her opinion. Thank God" he rolled his eyes and I smiled at him.

"Tina. Tina wait" I heard Rachel calling me and I turned around to look at her. She was with Quinn and Mercedes "Will you come to the girls' hangout we're organizing?"

"It's gonna be amazing girl" confirmed Mercedes and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I can't" I said and saw Sam hugging Mercedes from behind.

"Does that seem that I will be spending time with my girl tonight?" he asked making Mercedes laugh.

"No silly boy we're still going. Although I'm kinda curious why Tina can't come with us"

"I have… to practice. We have scheduled practice with Mike for Mrs. July's performance. Sorry" I shrugged and quickly went away so no one could ask me anything else.

All day I kept looking around me in order to see if Mike was anywhere near me and when I did find him he would show me his beautiful smile.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me when we finished practice and I nodded happily.

"I told the girls that we're gonna practice for the whole afternoon but I don't know if they actually believed me" I made a face and he caressed my cheek.

"Well. You could tell them the truth…" he eyed me a little bit and I pouted.

"If I tell Rachel we're hanging out more than friends she will literally never stop asking me stuff about us. Stuff that I don't even know myself"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah well I mean… Are we exclusive? Are we serious like you know.. a couple and not just playing around?"

"What do you think?" he asked looking directly in my eyes and I shrugged.

"I don't know what I think but I know what I want"

"And what do you want?" he asked again and I turned to look at him.

"I want something serious. I'm not looking for playing around"

"Then I guess that makes us two" he smiled and planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Great. I promise I'll tell Rachel. Just not yet. I'm not ready for her screaming in my ear"

"Whenever you are ready tell her. Just don't keep it a secret forever" he teased and I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't even if I could" I pointed out.

"Come on" he took my hand in his and we reached his car.

"Are we gonna grab a coffee first? I really feel so out of energy" I asked and he smiled while getting in the car.

"Sure babe" he answered and turned the radio on.

"Oh this is my favorite song" I said while Katy Perry's Teenage Dream filled the car. I started singing to the song and Mike grinned at me happily.

"You have such an angelic voice I swear I could listen to you all day" he said and I laughed.

"Stop it. There's no way I could handle singing all day like that" I showed him my tongue and he did the same.

We stopped to grab a coffee and two movies from the video club and then quickly reached his apartment.

"After you" he said when he unlocked the door and I got in his house. It was small but really cute, well organized.

"That's really good. It seems so comfortable and familiar" I said and he smiled while closing the door.

"Well thank you" he responded and I looked all over the place curious. In a corner I saw a fireplace and above the fireplace pictures of himself and his family.

"You're kidding me. You have a fireplace?" I went closer and he followed me.

"Yeah. I haven't used it yet but I guess you're a fan of fireplaces?" he said and I nodded.

"Totally. They're so warm and cozy" I smiled and he nodded.

"I'm happy you like it" he commented and looking around I saw that there was no tv. So where were we going to see the dvds? Unless… "Are you coming? Or should I come and get you?" I heard his voice from a place that should be his… bedroom. Shit. I walked slowly and reached his bedroom where he had placed the dvds on his bed and had already opened the tv.I went to the other side of the bed picking my coffee up to distract myself somehow.

"Feel yourself like home" he said smiling and put on the first dvd. Ok he seemed really cool so I didn't have to worry about anything right? He didn't have anything weird in his mind that was clear. I decided to take my shoes off and I lay on the bed. He sat next to me and took my hand in his "Your hand is warm" he commented and I smiled.

"It's from the coffee" I explained and with a slow move he kissed my hand lightly on the back.

At some point of the movie, somehow my head ended up resting on his chest and his hands were all around me. I looked up at him only to see him sleeping. That brought a smile on my face and I caressed lightly his cheek. He didn't move so I rested my head on his chest again and looked at the tv. I must have fell asleep too cause a loud noise made me jump up quickly. Mike did so himself and checked his cell-phone that was ringing.

"Hello?" he said sleepily and I heard Rachel's voice literally screaming. Mike made an annoyed face and kept the phone away from his ear.

"Mike do you know where Tina is? When did you end practice? Did she call you or something? She's not here, I've called her a million times and she doesn't answer"

"Uh… She's next to me. She's ok" he answered and I widened my eyes shaking my head.

"Noooo" I whispered and he looked at me confused then understood what he said and shook his head.

"Oh she's with you?" said Rachel and I fell on the bed hiding my face.

"Yeah we… uh we decided to have a movie marathon but you know… we lost track of time…" he tried to cover up but Rachel was already asking to speak to me. Mike gave me the cell phone with an apologetically look and I took it huffing.

"Hey Rach"

"Do you know it 2 am and I'm freaking out? You should have told you were going to sleep to someone else's house"

"But I won't. I'll come home" I said and there was a pause.

"When? At 5 am? You stay where you are now but tomorrow I want full details. And I'm still angry at you that didn't tell me anything" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry I forgot my cell phone in my bag and I lost track of time"

"I'm sure you did" she said in a weird way and I widened my eyes.

"Uh Rachel… no. You don't understand" I said but she cut me off.

"Ok bye have fun!" and she ended the call.

"Great" I said and Mike looked at me sorry.

"Are you gonna have big trouble when you get back?" he asked and I shrugged.

"She's not my mum she can't do anything. But she is sure gonna make my life a living hell"

"I'll be there for support"

"You better do"

And with that he took me in his warm hug again and we fell asleep with a secret smile on our faces.

**Reviewwww! Plz! I love u! Bye!**


End file.
